<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protectors by DarthChocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285473">Protectors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate'>DarthChocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin and the Child stop at a Mandalorian base. Moff Gideon's force are in hot pursuit of them. Unexpected help comes to their aid.</p><p>*Some legends and old republic references*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protectors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Concord Dawn had been one of the bases for the Mandalorian Protectors. They were well respected by many beings in the galaxy. Din Djarin admired them greatly. They had led the group of Mandalorians that saved him from Separatists’ droids as a boy. It appeared that they’re still providing safety by means of this planet. Some of his Tribe fled here to escape from the Empire. Din was coming here to just drop off supplies for the foundlings. He didn’t plan to stay here long.</p><p>                He landed the Razor Crest. Paz Vizla and two unknown Mandalorians went to greet him. Though, only one of the unknown Mandalorians actually spoke to him. Paz had walked past Din to grab a crate of supplies. He did it without a word. They may have belonged to the Tribe, but that didn’t make them particular close to each other.</p><p>                “I’m Breyer,” the male Mandalorian introduced himself. “This is Mari. We’re from clan Cadera.”</p><p>                “I’m Din Djarin.” He figured his son was taking a nap. The commotion instantly woke the little baby up. Paz drew his blaster when the little green head popped up. “No, he’s part of my clan.” All of the Mandalorians tilted their heads in confusion at Din. “I rescued him from the empire.”</p><p>                “They were hunting after that ugly little thing.” Paz lifted up a crate.</p><p>                “I think he is kind of cute.” Mari came over to Din’s son. “The Empire probably wants to use him as extortion against his parents. They must be rulers of some planet.”</p><p>                “Of course, you would find it cute,” Paz scoffed.</p><p>                Mari mocked, “says the man with no style.”</p><p>                “Ignore them,” Breyer sighed. “They bicker as much as the planet rotates.” He gestured to Din. “Come eat and rest. Your foundling should meet the others. In case, he joins us.”</p><p>                Din picked up his son and followed them. They entered a small compound.  It was lunch time, so everyone gathered in a large dining room. There were dozens of foundlings of various ages, sizes, and species. Mari handed him a bowl of red gourd soup as he and Paz sat down at their table.</p><p>                “You know we don’t eat in public.” Paz was annoyed. “It is disgraceful to take off your helmet.”</p><p>                “I’m very aware of the fact that you adhere to the old Way.” She emphasized the word old. She took a chair in front of them. She took off her helmet and dug into her soup. “We adhere to the superior Way of Blood.”</p><p>                “A true Mandalorian follows the Way.” Paz insisted. “It’s the purest expression of the warrior’s spirit.”</p><p>                “That is undone too easily, once your helmet is off. We’re Mandalorian through and through. We never leave the warrior path except in death.” Mari chugged down some Ne’tra gal.</p><p>                Breyer nudged Din. “The only good thing about the war is a break from this dumb argument.” He took off his helmet. “Were you a foundling?”</p><p>                “Yes.”</p><p>                “Mari was as well.” Without his helmet on, Din could see that Breyer was a sandy blonde cyborg. “Most of our clan are foundlings. The war breed too many war orphans.”</p><p>                “I’m hoping to find his family.” Din fed his son.</p><p>                Breyer examined the baby’s green wrinkle skin and large ears. “The little guy looks like an extremely rare species. Have you tried Wild Space that where most species go to hide?”</p><p>                “Nothing there.”</p><p>                A young boy and girl cautiously crept closer to them. They were curious about the little green alien. Breyer observed them, “two of our best students.” He grinned proudly.</p><p>                The girl leaned forward for a closer look. “What is it?”</p><p>                “His foundling.” Breyer tapped Din’s shoulder. “He should go and watch the roba hunt. Paz wants to discuss the situation with the raiders. We could use your viewpoint in the matter.”</p><p>                Din remembered his first roba hunt fondly. It would be good for his son to stretch his legs and hang out with other children. “Alright,” he agreed still slightly leery. He didn’t like to be apart from his little womp rat.</p><p>                The young boy carefully carried his son with a small group of kids as they journeyed for a small hunt. Breyer assured Din, “Hayca and Zenzo are good fighters. He’ll be fine.”</p><p>                After lunch, the Mandalorians discussed their situation. Paz reviewed over. “Once the war was over, the Empire departed from our system. It should have been easy to reclaim our planets. Then, raiders swooped in like vultures. In our weaken chaotic state, they took over. We can’t seem to persuade the other clans to come together. It’s the reason why we fled Nevarro. We can’t fight a war on two fronts. These raiders have to be dealt with before we can get revenge on the Empire. We need a large force or better fire power.”</p><p>                “Weeding them down is working on Vorpa’ya.” Mari reminded him.</p><p>                Paz countered, “working slowly.”</p><p>                Din assessed the situation. “Mercenaries, raiders and thugs are all the same. Cut off their money, and they’ll leave.”</p><p>                An alarm rung. “It must be raiders.” Paz figured.</p><p>                Mari raced to the console. “No, a squad of Imperial tie fighters.”</p><p>                “Did you send for help?” Breyer inquired.</p><p>                “Barely, they’re jamming our communications,” Mari stood over the terminal frustrated. “They’re going to destroy our ships, but they won’t be able to bomb us. Our shields are up and at hundred percent. If they want us, they’ll have to land and fight us on the ground.”</p><p>                “What about the roba hunt?” Din realized. Breyer threw back on his helmet. The two bolted out the door.</p><p>                To everyone’s relief, the foundlings heeded the warning and made it safely inside the shield generators. The young boy, Zenzo held Din’s sleeping son. Din retrieved him from the little boy’s arm. The girl, Hayca, pointed at the green baby. “It, it…” She pointed to smoke coming from the horizon. “There were two spaceships in the sky. They were shooting at us. It, he stretched out his little hand. I think he made the ship crash into the other ship.”</p><p>                “He’s a Jedi!” Breyer accused. “They’re our ancient enemies.” Mari took his side.</p><p>                Din gripped his blaster and placed his son defensively to his side. His jaw dropped as Paz came to his support. “Not anymore since the Empire tried to destroy both of us. We fought alongside two Jedi against the vile Saxon. They’re not our enemies anymore.”</p><p>                Breyer and Mari slowly backed down. They had more pressing matters to attain. Din pulled Paz aside. “Do you know where these two Jedi are?”</p><p>                “A clan brother once mentioned them, but he is dead now. He told me that a Jedi master and his student helped save a member of House Wren. They performed amazing feats. The master impressed him the most. A blind man leaping and slicing through the enemies with such precise attacks. I don’t know anything more. You would have to speak with Fenn Rau about them.”</p><p>                “The Fenn Rau?!” Of course, Fenn would know. Din grew up listening to stories about the Protectors’ leader. He could still recall Fenn’s voice over the comms once as a young boy. To meet the legend, it was a little overwhelming for Din. He had to do it for his son. It was good to know that his little womp rat would be probably viewed as an ally. He hoped the Empire didn’t succeed in wiping out his son’s people.</p><p>                The odds weren’t in the Mandalorians’ favor. There was little chance of reinforcements. “They took out our starfighters. However, we destroyed all of theirs too. They only have a large carrier remaining. No doubt, they’re planning a ground assault.” Mari reported. “We’ll teach the folly of facing a Mandalorian in battle." The Mandalorians were eager for battle, so were the novices. The children were annoyed to be stuck behind. “The Empire wants to steal you and enslave you. They did it during the war.” Mari cautioned them. She glanced around the room briefly and departed for battle.</p><p>                “We have enough warrior to defeat the Imperial forces.” Paz studied the readouts. He was confident despite the high number of Imperials that are against them. “We’ll leave the compound expose if we strike them. It’s our best chance to take down the Imps. We need more men or pray the fiends don’t have a sneak attack plan.”</p><p>                The compound was sealed up as tight as they could get it. Din had been ordered to stay behind and guard the children. Zenzo and Hayca were allowed to carry blasters to support him. “Is he napping while sitting up?” Zenzo stared at Din’s son. Din shrugged it off. His son was a baby after all. He probably needed two naps.</p><p>                Din found it difficult waiting on the side lines during a battle. It sounded like the Mandalorians were winning the battle. The Imperial leader Moff Gideon didn’t care about winning the battle. He wanted to win the war. He snuck over six AT ST walkers to the compound, while the rest of his forces kept the major of the Mandalorians away. “Hand over the Child and Din Djarin. We’ll let the other children live.”</p><p>                “Take the kid and fly out of here!” Breyer yelled over the comm. “Don’t let that coward win!”</p><p>                Din looked at all children’s face and couldn’t let them perish. His son seemed to gesture that he wanted to go outside. Did he know the fate that awaited outside and want to face it as a warrior? Or, was he just a clueless baby? It didn’t matter. Din carefully picked him and carried him outside to the small squad of stormtroopers. They snatched his son and cuffed him. They forced him to kneel in front of Moff Gideon.</p><p>                “You’ve proven a worthy foe. I grant you an honorable death.” Moff Gideon turned on the Darksaber. He was about to behead Din, when the Darksaber flew out of his hands and flew to Din’s son. “A momentary set back …”</p><p>                A deafening crashing noise came from behind them. Blaster shoots took down several stormtroopers. Moff Gideon ran to retrieve the Darksaber, while Din scrambled for his gun. Gideon contemplated making his escape with the baby. “Are you a soldier or a graverobber?” A voice called out to Gideon. “All I know is you’re not worthy of that saber.” A Mandalorian with a colorful striking armor stood before him.</p><p>                “Sabine Wren!” Gideon snarled. “You’re a fool to think that you’ll survive this.”</p><p>                Three AT STs aimed their weapons on her. He determined that she must have taken out the other three. “I’m full of surprises.” She retorted. Gideon was wrong. One of the AT STs blew up from being slice by a green lightsaber. A blue haired man rose his arm up and he used the Force to hurl the one AT ST at the other. “Go help the others. I’ll take care of this,” she told her companion. She took out her own lightsaber, which was purple and white.</p><p>                Gideon dropped the baby and turned on the Darksaber. He charged at Sabine. His normal smug expression fell from his face almost as fast as he fell to the ground in defeat. He threw a flash grenade at her and attempted to scurry away. Din shot him dead. Sabine stared at Din’s son as she picked up the Darksaber. “Is the little guy ok?”</p><p>                “Yeah,” Din saw the Jedi helping the other Mandalorians mop up the remaining Imperials. “The Jedi is amazing.”</p><p>                “That he is except when he is wearing a jetpack.” Sabine teased.</p><p>                After the battle, all the Mandalorians flocked to the legendary Sabine. They were appreciative and a little leery of the Jedi. Din approached him slowly. Jedi grinned, “hi, I’m Ezra.”</p><p>                The Jedi seemed warm and friendly. It made Din hopeful. “You’re one of his people.” He held out the little green baby. “I’m giving him back to you.”</p><p>                “Ah, I don’t understand.”</p><p>                “It’s part of our code. We save a young one and give him back to his family if we can. You’re a Jedi and he’s a Jedi.”</p><p>                “Oh,” Ezra’s eyes lit up. “It doesn’t … well, it might have in the past. Anyway, Sabine,” he gestured to her. “Kanan, Hera, Zeb and Chopper are my family. Only one of them is Jedi. This little guy was calling for help in the Force. He wasn’t asking to be taken.” Din may have been holding him out to Ezra. His son wasn’t reaching for the blue haired man. “You’re his family. I think that the way it is supposed to be. I’ve already got two apprentices on Lothal. Still, I can teach this little baby about the Force from time to time. What’s his name?”</p><p>                “I haven’t discovered it yet.”</p><p>                “How about we call him, Tarre, for now?” Ezra shared a knowing glance with Sabine. “It seems like it’s going to fit him perfectly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>